His Butler, A Doctor
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: "have you ever had to tell someone their family dies in a crash?" well this is what Dr. Michaelis is up against with his young patient Ciel.


"have you ever told someone they lost a loved one in a crash?"

Sebastian Michaelis blinks at the policeman standing before him. "no, i haven't had the experience, why?"

the cop shakes his head. "i have. it's hell seeing people break down in front of you. especially the children."

Sebastian nods. "i understand; but why are you bringing this up to me? i have patients that need attending William."

"because that young boy we brought in last night's parents died this morning from their injuries. i came in to get their statements and a nurse told me. i can't take seeing another kid's soul shatter. you're his doctor so i'm handing the burden over to you."

"_Great_" Sebastian thought sarcastically. "fine" he stated simply, clearly dismissing the other man. he goes about his normal routine, thinking up the right thing to say to a child who will never see his parents again.

eventually he makes it to the boy's room. strangely he was almost unscathed by the horrible wreck that had flayed his mother and charred his father. he peered at the child's sleeping face. there would be no permanent scars, though the eye would remain discolored for the rest of his life.

Sebastian wondered what in the world could have saved him, "why did the child have to arrive just before i could leave?" he mutters quietly, checking the chart hanging from the foot of the bed. he hit a wave of sadness reading the poor boy's name. he was a pediatric doctor, but he never really liked kids they just seemed to always be hurting themselves. but looking on this newly orphaned boy sleeping and looking so innocent his chest tightened almost painfully.

struggling internally to control his thoughts and bury the strange flood of emotion, which he told himself was because it would be the first time breaking news like this to a patient, he didn't notice that blue and purple eyes had opened and were staring at him.

"hello Doctor. when can i see my parents?" the boy demanded with a slightly shaking voice.

Sebastian set the chart back in place and let out a sigh. "you can't," he says coolly. the innocence in those eyes… it was making it hard to do this.

the boy's brow furrowed in confusion. "why not? they can't be far from here. i can find my own way around," he says, trying to get out of the bed.

"no." Sebastian orders. "you are not to be out of bed just yet." he pushes Ciel back into the pillows. "you can't see them, because they are no longer here."

Ciel's brow wrinkles more, "i don't understand. are they all better?"

Sebastian gently sits on the edge of the bed by him. "no. they've died. your parents have died Ciel." he meets the ten-year-old's eyes and finally understands why William had wanted out of it. understanding and defeat are apparent and the vibrant hues turn flat and dark in his eyes almost as if his soul has shattered. it was the most heartrending thing he'd experienced in his many years as a doctor. "do you have any other family that we can contact? your records are incomplete."

he dared glance at Ciel. he saw the boy was shaking his head, desperately trying to wipe away the fat tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "no… i dont. doctor." he says, sobbing.

Sebastian gently placed a hand on Ciel's head. "don't cry. you should be happy you've lived to carry on their name and legacy." comfort was not something he was exactly proficient in, but he had to calm the kid somehow didn't he?

Eventually the crying stopped… well rather reduced to whimpers and sniffles. "you're sure you have no one that could come get you?" Sebastian knew the child wouldn't last long in an orphanage in this state.

slowly Ciel spoke, sounding as dead as his eyes looked. "no. My only relative is an aunt, but she can't raise me from the asylum."

Sebastian let out a long sigh. he felt sorry for the boy, maybe he could do something for him. "well until we can find a place for you to go and your parents' wills are settled you could stay with me," he says much to his own surprise.

Ciel's head whipped up, "you're a stranger. i decline." he says haughtily.

Sebastian chuckles, he rather enjoyed this kid's blunt attitude. "i'm not a stranger. i've been your doctor since you were born. and my name is Sebastian Michaelis. i will be your temporary guardian Ciel Phantomhive."

"are you some kind of pervert? you're awfully adamant i go with you." Ciel deadpans.

again Sebastian chuckles. "no. i do not find children attractive or they'd have fired me already. i simply want to offer a safe place to stay to a small boy prone to asthma attacks."

Ciel's eyes widen a fraction then closed as if in deep thought. when he opens them he stares straight into Sebastian's eyes, " 's make a deal. i go with you and you help me find out who killed my parents. they were intentionally hit. someone is trying to kill my family." the boy began twisting an oversized ring hanging from his thumb, yet spoke with a sureness Sebastian saw rarely in even people of his own age.

"_that's the ring his father had me give him last night,"_ Sebastian notices. he takes a moment to reply. could this really be the crying child from earlier? he seems to have completely changed character.

"agreed," he says, "i will help you to the best of my abilities. however, i'm just one hell of a doctor not a detective."

Ciel nods, satisfied. at least for now.

"now don't try walking around again. Also you will be able to leave by tomorrow if you do as the nurses and i say. i'll take you to my home after my shift tomorrow. now, i must continue my rounds." he stands and gracefully exits the room.

**-later-**

As promised the next day Sebastian signs Ciel's release papers and brings the boy clothes. He'd told Ciel to stay in the pediatric ward, but he had been called away on many occasions because the young man had been wandering and going to places he shouldn't. he was made to keep the child with him, practically joined at the hip; which as the day went on began to feel normal.

Later that night he brought Ciel to the home he shared only with a pet had prepared a guest room across the hall from his and left Ciel there to get comfortable while he prepared dinner.

Ciel did a cursory inspection and goes downstairs, followed closely by the cat. he goes to the kitchen and scowls in disdain. "you're making cake? that's hardly healthy," he notes.

Sebastian looks up at him, somewhat surprised. he attributes it to the trauma, believing it will eventually go away when the child grew more used to his situation.

Years pass and Ciel never went back to being the weeping child from the hospital. the boy became hard and closed himself off from everything except his guardian. the only time Sebastian saw and form of weakness was when Ciel woke up from his nightmares that came without fail every night.

as he matured Ciel grew more twisted, always haunted by those who killed his parents. it seemed he wouldn't rest until those involved came to justice. Sebastian was all too happy to help his adopted son. together they'd eventually find who deserves Ciel's demonic vengeance. but then… what would drive Ciel then?... only time will tell.


End file.
